Quil & Claire
by SecretlySpellman
Summary: When La Push's worst storm in one hundred years comes raining on Claire Young, she quickly finds refuge in the one place she knew she was safe, Quil Ateara's home. The storm forces Claire to stay with Quil alone overnight and hormones and temptation ensue
1. Chapter 1

Quil & Claire.

Claire Young.

Mother Nature was intent on destroying the one thing that might have uplifted my mood—the sun. What was supposed to be a sunny day in La Push had turned into a storm akin to a category five hurricane. But when life offers you something so unrealistically unbelievable, it's not acceptable to grieve when it comes to an end. I grudgingly put on my raincoat and trudged through the downpour to my car. For my seventeenth birthday I'd received a '97 Toyota Corolla. It was a dark metallic black and was upgraded with the most high tech sound system. The car itself had been a gift from my Dad but the newer additions had been a combination of my uncle-figure, Jacob Black and my best friend, Quil Ateara.

I dug through my pockets until I got a grip on my keys and hurried to get inside of the warm cab. I got undercover just in time for the monsoon to begin. This wasn't typical Washington rain, this rain seemed more forceful. I ignored that fact and started up the engine. It took a couple of tries but soon enough I was on the road. The rain was coming down even harder now and despite my windshield wipers going at full speed, I still couldn't see more than three feet in front of me. I pulled over to the right shoulder and put my car in park. I'd have to at least call him before I just showed up looking like a drowned rat.

My fingers swept familiarly over the set of numbers I'd memorized over the years. When he picked up on the third ring his voice was thick with "I just woke up" bile. "Hello?"

"Quil." I sighed, content that he wasn't out on patrol or working in the shop with Jake.

"Claire," he replied, sounding surprised but relieved. I closed my eyes and forgot everything that was around me. I didn't hear the raindrops bombs hitting on the hood of my car; I didn't feel the chill that swept through the air when the heater gave up; I heard only his voice, the sound of husky satin and was instantly at piece.

Quil waited for me to speak. "Can I come over?" I asked when I could think coherently.

"Sure!" He was excited. "Now? You want me to come pick you up?"

"No," I answered quickly. "I'm almost there now--"

"Baby, you shouldn't be driving in this weather. Really, I'll be right there, two minutes tops— "

"Don't worry about me," I contradicted my thoughts. It felt good when he worried; it made me feel worth something. "See you soon." I snapped the phone shut before he could counter.

I smiled, despite myself, as I opened up the driver's side car mirror, immediately I wishing I hadn't. I'd been closer than I realized when I said I looked like a drowned rat. My hair—dry, straight, and almost perfect pre-rain—was now dripping wet. It had curled back into its natural waves which were hanging loosely around my face. Fortunately, my makeup hadn't smudged at all really, but that didn't keep me from continuing my self-critique. My lips had always been too full for my personal taste, the bottom lip larger than most other normal people and the top only slightly smaller than its partner. I only had one dimple when I smiled which felt odd, out of place. My tawny cheeks always held a slight ruby—all too often mistaken for a blush—to them. I had soft speckles of light freckles between my eyes and my blossom cheeks. But I had to admit, I really loved my eyes. It wasn't normal for a Quileute to have any color to her eyes other than chocolate. I was different. My eyes held a soft turquoise shade with a tiny ring of blue opal before hitting the pupil. Thankfully no one ever called me out, neither to compliment nor insult my genetic gift. Except one person... thinking of him made me shut the mirror and get back on the road.

Quil was waiting for me on the porch when I arrived, a huge grin plastered across his face. He ran out to the car and opened the door for me. Without waiting for my permission (not that I would have objected) he swept me off my feet all too literally and ran into the house. He kicked the door shut with his foot and carried me into the living room.

Quil started to put me down but I protested, "Wait."

A spark of curiosity ran through his dark brown eyes. "Why?"

I smiled and tightened my grip around his neck, pulling me closer to his face. Much closer. Dangerously close. My face was less than an inch from his, "I like it here."

He grinned back. "Do you?" His warm breath hit me with amazing force. It was thick, rich with a husk I didn't quite recognize.

It took me a moment to remember how to answer and even still, "Mmm," was all I could come up with.

"How about you stay right here then?" His lips were so close to mine, I could feel them.

My eye lids started to flutter open and closed. I felt him smile as he brushed his rough, warm lips against my cold ones. He moved his mouth down to my jaw and across to the spot right below my ear lobe. "You smell…" he began in a whisper before moving his lips up and down my neck for a moment. "…delicious."

I felt my arms go limp around his neck as he moved his lips up and down my throat in a sensual pattern of kisses, nibbles, and probes with his tongue. Kiss, nibble, lick. Kiss, nible, lick. He worked like a careful master, forbidden from practicing his skills until now.

"Quil," I heard someone whisper. Was it me? I wasn't sure…

He laughed deeply before sighing and laying me down on the tattered couch. His eyes re-connected with mine for a brief moment before he sat up by my feet.

"This storm is supposed to be the worst in years, maybe a hundred years," he said lightly.

"Oh?" I added, indifferent. I didn't really want to talk; it seemed like such a waste when he could be doing such more amazing things with those lips…

"Mmhm," he replied, still looking away. He cocked his head a little to the side. "Funny though isn't it?"

I mirrored his action but still watched his expression carefully. "Funny?"

"Just ironic I mean. The worst storm in history—one of hurricane or tropical storm proportions—and you come here, as though this was the safest place for you."

I felt my eyebrows tighten together. "But _isn't _this the safest place for me? I've got you here, the protector against all horrors, mythical and otherwise." I was trying to lighten the mood, I hated it when he got all, 'I'm not safe for you,' and 'I could hurt you' mood. Yada, yada, bullshit.

He smiled but it didn't touch his eyes. They still held a small bit of agony. "Silly girl." He leaned back into the couch then, flicking on the tv with the remote in his right hand. I turned my body around so my head was resting on thigh. He wrapped his left arm around my shoulder, his hand beginning to softly stroke my arm. I fell asleep to the soft sound of an ESPN commentator's voice and a deep sound that could have been mistaken for a lullaby.

"Claire? Claire-bear? Come on sweetie, you shouldn't sleep in those clothes." Quil? What? If I was asleep then why was Quil still here? He usually left after I conked out…

I heard a husky sigh and felt two warm boulders crushing me against something larger and equally, (if not more) warm.

And then it was cold again.

Quil laughed quietly. "You know, if you want, I could just change you, I'm not too opposed to the idea…" I felt his burning hands at the edge of my shirt, teasing the skin there. I sat up instantly, blushing furiously, and glared at him with as much force as I could in my exhausted state. I started to get up but realized I wasn't in my room. I was in Quil's bedroom. I could tell because I'd been here before. I recognized the huge king-sized bed, the black and green comforter…

"Quil, why am I still here?" I asked.

He looked up at me with an incredulous expression. "Because it's storming silly. All hells broke loose outside. I'm surprised it didn't wake you up."

I turned my head to peer out the window; despite the pitch black outside, I could make out what looked like a broken tree branch resting against the outside of the window. _All hells broke loose outside_, he seemed to be putting it mildly…

"Anyway," he continued without being prompted. "Your dad called to see if you were here. When I told him you were, he asked if I didn't mind letting you have a little sleepover." His grin got wider. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

If I wasn't so exhausted, my reply would have been witty, suggestive or maybe just sarcastic. Instead I ignored him and asked for a t-shirt. Quil threw me one of his oversized ones (oversized to me anyway) and turned back to me, perplexed. "Do you, uh," he was obviously uncomfortable, "want some gym shorts or something?"

I'd woken up enough to think almost clearly. "Where are you sleeping tonight, Quil?"

"In the bed…" it sounded like a question.

"With me."

"So…" he still wasn't connecting the dots.

"So would you like me to sweat to death or do'ya mind me sticking around for a while?"

"Oh…_Oh."_ The naughty grin was back.

I rolled my eyes. "Now turn around so I can change," I ordered, finally grabbing the shirt and getting out of the bed.

"Yes ma'am," he saluted and did as I asked.

I wasn't sure if it was because I was physically tired, or if I just wanted to torture Quil a bit, but I took a while getting dressed. I took off my shoes first, followed by my socks, letting each fall to the floor with a soft 'plop.' The jeans came next. They were almost dry but not enough to be totally comfortable for sleep. I let them fall so the button hit the ground with a soft 'plink.' I reached around my waist to lift my t-shirt over my head. That hit the ground without a sound, to my ears at least. I saw Quil's frame stiffen and wondered if he were counting 'plops' and 'plinks.'

It wasn't awkward being practically naked with Quil in the room. He had been my best friend for as long as I could remember. It was only until now that we'd become more, or at least, he'd become more to me.

I debated for a second whether or not to mess with him some more. I felt an evil grin slide across my face. _If its torture he wants, its torture he gets._ I reached around my back to undo the back clasp of my bra, it came open with a soft 'snap.' I was sure it hit the ground just as silently as the shirt did but when I looked up, Quil was shaking. I grinned again before finally putting on Quil's shirt. I couldn't help myself as I breathed in its woodsy scent. His clothes were never as good as the real thing, but they were helpful substitutes when I needed them.

I looked over in the mirror for a moment and fought to stifle a giggle. I'd been used to Quil's heat all afternoon and the absence of that heat had made me look even more…developed. I sat down on one side of the bed and leaned against the pillows.

"You can turn around now," I told him, crossing my legs against each other in the process.

He wasn't shaking anymore but there was still an intensity about him I didn't recognize. Only his cool and self-assured smile let me know it was truly my Quil. "My shirt looks good on you," he eyed me appreciatively.

"Really?" I feigned indifference as I pulled at the tattered ends of the shirt. "I don't know…it's not really my style."

He slowly started making his way over to the opposite side of the bed but didn't reply. "I was thinking about just taking it off, but I'm scared I'll get too cold," I stared down at the corner of the room, lips in a full pout.

Quil's warm hands pulled my gaze back to his. His eyes were smoldering. He smiled widely. "You, Claire Eileen Young are going to be the death of me."

End.

A/N:

I'm not quite sure what to do about this story. I believe it could develop into a steamy something. The plot would be fairly obvious if you paid attention—Claire has to stay with Quil for a (if not a few) night(s) because the storm is so dangerous. Hormones & temptation ensue.

Anyway, if I have, oh let's say 15 reviews telling me to continue I'll at least add on another more… 'eventful' chapter.

Finally, I think you should review. You've come this far, why not write in that you loved, hated, or was bored with the story? Every writer knows reviews and critiques are inspiration for more writing. Also, it's quite a courtesy. Someone has taken their time and written something that entertained you, even if it was only for ten minutes.

Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it.

Yours,

SecretlySpellman


	2. Chapter 2

Quil & Claire

Quil & Claire

**Quil Ateara.**

**Claire. My little Claire. **

**She was beautiful, even while she slept. She was entertaining as well, much more so than Michael Phelps. Mike's gold medals had nothing on Claire's fluttering eyelids; he was just background noise.**

**Claire was always active when she slept but tonight she was particularly excited. She lay on the couch, calm for one moment and twitching in the next. Her head was still resting on my thigh though I knew deep down it couldn't have been a very comfortable pillow. Her left hand was resting on her hip bone but had been inching southward every ten minutes or so. Her right was wrapped in her raven-black hair, which had formed a halo around her. **

**I tried to focus on the screen in front of me half-heartedly. I knew it couldn't hold my interest for long. Twenty-seven seconds later I was looking back at Claire's soft face, in awe of its perfection. Her skin was so flawless; the shade of mocha some girls dreamed of mixed with a palette of rubies, chocolates, and—when she had her eyes open—sapphires. Her eyelashes were the same color of her hair and nearly as long. They rested on her lids peacefully, as though savoring the moment of quiet. She had tiny patches of freckles under her eyes. "They're sun-kisses," I'd told her when she was younger. "They show how much the sun loves you, how special you are."**

**I saved her lips for last, knowing they would be the most tempting. I'd never seen any lips even close to matching Claire's perfect pair. Jake had always said they were like Angelina Jolie's, but in my eyes, Claire's faultless set was unmatched. The delicate skin naturally held a more reddish tone than the rest of her face. It was a deeper, more concentrated color than her cheeks. And the shape…**

"_**You know what?" Embry asked.**_

"_**What?" **_

"_**Okay, don't get mad but, did you even notice Claire's little…condition?"**_

_**Instantly I froze, a chill of fear running straight through me. "Condition?"**_

"_**Em," Sam warned, "watch yourself."**_

"_**You know, her D-S-L?"**_

"_**D-S-What?" I had no idea what he was talking about.**_

"_**Embry, I'm serious." Sam sounded concerned. **_

_**Embry ignored the tone in his voice and spoke only to me. "Yeah, you know. It's her lips. She's got the perfect case of Dick-Sucki—"**_

**That was how Embry's jaw had snapped completely off—the first time.**

**I smiled now. He was right. I closed my head and leaned back into the couch. The image of her warm, full, pouty lips wrapped around me…**

**I felt a familiar tug near the waistband of my jeans and tried whole-heartedly to focus on the Olympic game panning out in front of me. Once again, it didn't work. All I could see was the innocent expression she would have in her eyes, as though asking me "Am I doing this right?" I felt the tension and wetness of her deep warm mouth. I knew her satisfied smirk she'd wear after swallowing my seed—proud of herself. **

**I felt a stronger tug against the denim.**

**I forced myself to look at Claire in that moment, hoping that her calm expression would create a good example for me. **

**Yeah, sike.**

**She had turned her head away from the tv and toward my hips. She had shifted closer now and switched her hands—her right now rested on her hips (dangerously close to where the left and right leg met), her left next to her head. Her face was contorted in a way I'd never seen on her before. She looked like she was in pain almost, but seemed completely happy at the same time. **

**I looked away from her face and my sinful eyes caught sight of her chest. It was rising and falling much more quickly than it had been only five minutes ago. Her t-shirt had been pulled down quite a bit too, exposing the tops of her russet breasts…**

**My jeans felt extremely uncomfortable.**

_**STOP. NOW.**_** I told myself, leaning my head back and running my right hand through my hair. I had to stop, I needed to stop. But I didn't want to stop. I wanted to wake Claire up and whisk her upstairs. I wanted her to feel wave after wave of mind-blowing passion. I wanted most to hear her scream my name.**

"**Quil…" She moaned in my mind.**

"**Quil…" This time it was stronger. **

"**Quil!" It was a violent whisper. **

**My eyes popped open and I looked down at Claire's perfect features. Her lips were parted slightly and there was a crease on her forehead. Her eyebrows were squeezing together. Her breathing had increased again too. Most importantly, her mouth was dangerously close to something very hard, something that needed to be taken care of. **

**As I saw it, I had three options.**

**Option One, wake Claire up and give her the most erotic sex even a porn writer couldn't imagine. While the pros were obvious, I couldn't be sure Claire would be up for it after being so rudely awakened. So that was out. Damn.**

**Option Two, get up and run to the bathroom. Take a cold shower—a really, **_**really**_** cold shower—and pray Claire didn't wake up in the process. Hmm…that could work. **

**Option Three, get up and run to the bedroom. It wouldn't be a lengthy process, I was already so excited that a few good strokes would do it. But I had been fantasizing about Claire while **_**she **_**moaned **_**my**_** name. That being said, I probably wouldn't be able to…ahem…keep it down. So option three was definitely out.**

**I got up quickly but gracefully enough to not wake Claire up. She had calmed down now: breathing returned to normal, lips closed together, forehead un-creased. The corners of her mouth were even tilted upward in the slightest way, as though she were smiling in her dreams. I ran upstairs silently and turned on the water. Within thirty seconds, the cool feeling was already washing down my frame. **

**I was regaining my self-control now and starting to think more clearly. Claire had moaned my name, I was sure of it. I wasn't dreaming, imagining, or hallucinating anything. She had really said "Quil," in that exasperated tone three times…**

**Must have been one hell of a dream. **

**I dressed quickly, sliding on a pair of dark blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Claire had told me once that black was my best color. "It makes your skin glow, kinda…" she was twelve. **

**After briefly checking on Claire—she was still sleeping, naturally—I decided to clean up a bit. To say my schedule was busy would be a major understatement; between my duties to the pack, the auto shop I co-owned with Jacob, and my responsibility of Claire, my place was near the bottom of my priority list. **

**Despite my absolute loathing of cleaning, I had my own routine. I cleaned the bathroom first and moved quickly to my bedroom. Clothes went in the hamper, shoes in the closet, watch in my nightstand's drawer…wait, something was missing. **

**No.**

**Shit, no!**

**My condoms were gone. Granted, I hadn't really been **_**planning**_** on having sex with Claire, I'd just been **_**hoping **_**on having sex with Claire. I wouldn't push her, she was only seventeen for God's sake! And technically, I was thirty-three. An act of love between us would constitute perversion in a court. Not that Mr. Young would press charges; he understood about the whole imprinting thing…that and he had to hand it to me, "Fifteen years of abstinence has to be the strongest form of self-control and maturity I could have ever wanted in someone for Claire." I thought the idea was comical, dating—let alone sleeping with—someone other than Claire, my Claire. Other girls could have been guys for as much attention as I gave them. **

**But I none of that went through my mind when I saw my box of Trojans was completely gone from my bedside table. I still wasn't expecting anything to happen tonight but from t he way Claire was acting, a guy had to wonder…**

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket and whipped it out to check the caller id. "That's interesting," I said to myself, flipping the phone open in the process. "Hey Mister Young, what's up?"

**Donny Young had a weary, monotone voice that never failed to bore. "Hey Quil! I was just making sure Claire was okay." Funny, he didn't even need to ask if she was here. He just assumed that when she wasn't home, she was here with me, and safe, in her eyes at least. **

"**She's actually asleep at the moment, would you like me to have her call you back?"**

"**That won't be necessary. But Quil," he paused as though at a loss for words. "Listen, you probably already figured this out but the roads are really bad, beyond bad frankly. And while I know you could probably just carry my baby girl home, I honestly think I'd rather her stay there, with you, at least until she can drive home tomorrow."**

"**Uh," I had no idea what to say. What **_**do**_** you say when your soul mate's father gives you his willing permission to have his daughter stay the night with her sexually deprived boyfriend? "Of—of course sir. She'll be safe here," I heard my sureness ring through my voice. **

"**I know."**

**After we chatted a little bit about the shop and Claire's college plans, I hung up and put my phone in the charger sitting on my nightstand. Which brought me back to the condoms. Ughhhhhh.**

**I picked up my phone and hit speed dial number two, needing him to still be awake. "Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil!" Jacob screamed into the phone. "'Sup buuuuuuu-ddy?"**

"**Jeeze dude, you sound like you're on acid or something. Anyway, Jake, I need you to be serious, please."**

"**Mkay, mkay," so it wasn't the total turn around I'd been looking for, but at least he was focused now.**

"**I'm out of condoms."**

**His hysterical, booming laughter echoed out of the tiny speaker. "No way! You and Claire? **_**Finally**_**?!" He sounded incredulous. "Yo! Em! Quil got her cherry!"**

**I had to take exactly seven deep breaths before the tremors of anger stopped shaking through me. "Jacob Black, I'm fucking serious. We didn't DO anything! They're just GONE! But something MIGHT happen and I can't allow myself to put Claire at that kind of risk. And I can't leave her here alone…I need your help."**

**Most of his immaturity had left his voice now. "What do you want me to do Quil?"**

**I sighed, relieved. "Can either you or Embry stay with Claire until I get back? It'll take me ten minutes at most to run down to the store and pick something up."**

"**Quil, man," he seemed reluctant to answer. "This is the worst storm in history, remember? All the stores within fifty miles are gonna be closed. You'll have to run up to Port Angeles or Olympia. Go to a Target, CVS, something like that…"**

**He was right. Damn it all to hell. **

**I gritted my teeth together as I answered. "FINE. Would you kindly get the fuck over here so I can leave?"**

**Ten minutes later, I was running on four legs instead of two straight to Olympia in search of the condoms I may or may not get to use on my currently chaste girlfriend. I was completely insane.**

**As I ran, I began to think about the promise I'd made Claire's dad. I told him that Claire would be safe with me. I knew it was mostly true, but there was a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that disagreed. I knew I could never do anything to purposely hurt my angelic devoted, but that wasn't enough. It was what I could do accidentally that bothered me the most. The knowledge that I might accidentally maim or permanently scar her--emotionally, physically or both—that was just too unbearable of a thought. **

**But in another perspective, nothing horrible had happened in fifteen years. Not even when she'd told me she hated me because I wouldn't let her eat chocolate marshmallows for breakfast; not when her first boyfriend broke her heart (I wanted to break his neck); none of that. **

**I'd sooner die than hurt her, I was more certain of that now more than ever. She would be safe with me. I would keep my promise. **

**I was already on the city limits of Olympia when I decided I hated Port Angeles with a passion. A town larger than Forks and La Push, but not large enough to have a twenty-four hour convenience store; it made my chest rumble. **

I phased back and put my jeans, shoes, and shirt on before walking into the "Open All Night" SuperTarget. I found the aisle quickly as it was clearly marked "Planning and Contraception." There were four rows each about six feet long containing just condoms alone. Back home, they were only three types—small, medium, and large. Now there was anything and everything: latex, animal skin, spermicidal, lubricated, her pleasure, his pleasure, twisted pleasure, extra small, small, medium, large, extra large, magnum, extra strength, endurance, ultra thick, ultra thin, glow in the dark, chocolate flavored, cherry flavored, bubble gum flavored…it went on and on. I eliminated most of the choices and kept my eye on the ones that sounded the most--promising. Lubricated was out; Claire wouldn't need any scientific chemical to lube her up when she was ready for me. The flavored ones were goners too, it made rap songs seem all too realistic.

**I settled on three boxes: Magnum Her Pleasure Latex (give the girl what she wants), Magnum Glow in the Dark (for a more…exciting experience) and Magnum Ultra Thick Animal Skin (I was a wolf after all.) I hurried through the check out lane like this was a normal activity for me and threw my purchases in the tiny tote bag I secured around my ankle. **

**Claire was **_**still**_** sleeping when I got home, but that was no surprise; she'd had a long day. I put my recent purchases back where their still-missing comrades had been and went back downstairs.**

**I was fixing myself a late-night-snack—P, B, & J—when, for the second occasion that night, I heard Claire moan. "Oooooooooh," she cried. I turned to peer around the kitchen door, watching her silently. "Mmmm, Qu-**_**il**_**," she made my name into two syllables. **

**Oh yes, Claire was having a very, **_**very **_**good dream. If I were going to have my way, her dreams would become a reality, soon.**

**I felt a naughty smirk crawl across my face. I **_**always**_** got my way.**

A/N:

Well, well, well. Here we are again, so it would appear. All I have to say is, "Wow." I honestly didn't think I'd receive nearly as much feedback as I have with this story but none-the-less, I'm ecstatic. A huge 'thank-you' to all who reviewed. You are truly an inspiration.

So, same deal as last time. I'm increasing my review-quota. And since I received 22 (as of this moment), I'm going to double that number. Once I receive 44 reviews, I'll start writing chapter three. That's not a lot to ask, I'd say. I'm just requesting every person who reviewed chapter one review this one as well.

Also, I apologize for this being so short. I worked thirteen hours today, so I'm more than just a little exhausted. Can't wait to write more. :)

Finally, if you've made it this far, you're in my book as "awesome."

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

Yours,

SecretlySpellman


	3. Chapter 3

Quil & Claire.

Claire Young.

"Oh really?" I asked. "Why's that?"

Quil's chestnut eyes roamed by body admirably as the smirk stayed on his lips. He didn't have to say anything—his reply was in his swift movement. In an instant, he had one leg on either side of me, effectively straddling my hips. He let his hands fall; his right began softly stroking my left side while the other supported the entirety of his weight. He tilted his head slightly downward. "Tell me something, Claire."

My eyes were half-lidded and my response was breathless. "What?"

"How," His warm lips moved on my chin, "Does," my jaw, "This," my ear, "Feel?" His question was a whispered one against the hollow of my throat.

I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe.

"I—I…"

I felt him smile against my neck, "Good?"

"Yeah," I managed.

His lips rested while his hand took over. "You know," his fingers ghosted down my side. "I could make you feel," I could feel the fire of his touch. "_Really_ good," His voice dripped with implications.

I felt one of my hands weave into his soft—and slightly damp—hair while the other pushed down on his lower back.

He moved his hand too, this time upward. He rubbed a circular pattern on my rib cage, just below my breasts. The warmth was amazing.

"Mmm—ooahh," I felt my lips part slightly.

And once again, I got too cold much too quickly. Quil gave me his crooked smile and rolled off of me.

I glared at him. "What happened to making me feel good?"

He smiled but kept his gaze on the ceiling. "You and I both know I didn't have to do much of anything for _you _to feel good."

I started to reply but he cut me off, "Tell me something, Claire."

I didn't say anything. I simply crossed my arms over my chest and glared up at the ceiling.

"What were you dreaming about today?"

Oh. That caught me off-guard. I honestly couldn't remember but I wouldn't tell him that. I wouldn't tell him anything. Stupid, self-controlled, cocky tease of a werewolf.

"The only reason I ask is," he paused, laughing slightly. "because you seemed very…" that was odd, Quil almost never was at a loss of words. "…exasperated."

That struck my curiosity. I turned to look at him, "What on _earth_ are you talking about?" My tone was acidic.

He grinned—if even possible—wider. "You just said some things…I was just wondering what was going through your mind." He gazed over at me now, his dark eyes sparkling.

And then it hit me with full force. The dream that was powerful enough to keep me in slumber all afternoon. The sex dream.

I felt at least a pint of blood rush to my cheeks but tried to keep my voice casual. "It was nothing."

"It didn't _sound _like nothing, Miss Young."

I ground my teeth together. "What did it _sound_ like then, Mr. Ateara?"

His accent was professional, business like. "Well, it sounded like an orgasm."

For the second time tonight, I was caught off guard. My eyes widened, my lips formed a small 'O.' I rolled onto my back again, and folded my arms across my chest in defeat.

He crawled toward me and bent his head over mine. "Tell me everything," he pleaded.

"What do you want to know?" I countered, avoiding his gaze.

"Anything."

I sighed, finally allowing our eyes to meet. "Twenty questions?"

He beamed like a three-year old on Christmas morning and nodded.

I turned back to the ceiling; it was so much easier to stay mad at him when he wasn't driving me mad with desire. "Go on then, ask away."

"Who were you with?"

I let my head roll back to look at him, "Michael Phelps," I rolled my eyes. "Who do you think?"

"Ah, ah, ah, these are _my_ twenty questions." He tapped the tip of my nose with his index finger. "So, who were you with? Be honest, please." His face was more kind now, the teasing all gone. How strange, he was so interested. As if I'd have ever have a sex dream about anyone else.

"You, of course," I mumbled, knowing he could still hear me.

"And what did we do?"

"Played Skip-Bo and watched Lord of the Rings."

He sighed, "Claire, be serious. I won't laugh at you, I'm genuinely curious."

"Well…It's kinda hard to explain."

His squinted his eyes. "Try."

I took a deep breath and tried to steady the butterflies in my stomach. "First, you told me you loved me, and that you never would hurt me."

"Which is true," he encouraged.

"I told you I loved you to, and that I would never want to be with someone else."

He sighed and closed his eyes, a smile slowly making appearing.

"And then, you kissed me," I paused, desperately trying to find the words to describe the indescribable. "It wasn't like our normal kisses, it was stronger. It was like a magnetic force existed between us," How corny did that sound? "And we couldn't be pulled apart… and then I just…woke up," I finished sheepishly, hoping he'd buy it.

He didn't.

His eyes popped open. "Claire, you're editing something. I know we did more than just kiss. Most of my kisses don't make you moan," he laughed softly. "Or at least, moan my name."

Crap! He wasn't supposed to have heard that. Crap, crap, crap!

"Uhm…I don't think I can put it into words…I just know that it was perfect."

He sighed again. "_Claire!_ Please, please, I'm dying here. Just try, one more time. Please, just try to tell me how it was, I won't interrupt."

I decided I could try, as long as I wasn't looking at him. I took a deep breath and started again. "Once we were done just kissing, you decided to take it a step farther. You moved down my neck," I reached up to trace where he'd been. "Kissing it softly, muttering things. I couldn't really understand the words but your tone was enough to make me feel…loved? Yeah, loved I guess…" I paused. "Then you moved your hand up and down my side like just now, but you took off my cami…" How embarrassing.

Quil cleared his throat and I continued. "You took off my cami and kept kissing me, but you were moving as you did it. Down my collar bone, finally to," I looked up at him. His eyes were closed again and he was breathing with some effort through his lips. "To my breasts." It took me a moment to remember part of it, and even then, I couldn't remember all the details. "You did this thing, with your tongue, and it felt good, amazing actually, enough to make me moan.

"You kept going lower and lower. You hit the top of my shorts soon enough and took those off. And finally, you put those good lips to use, and your _tongue! _It was just…orgasmic." I laughed lightly.

My laughter was cut short by a pair of warm crushing lips moving against mine with a bruising urgency. Quil was straddling me in seconds. His hands were everywhere; in my hair, on my neck, on my breast, on my ass. He was kissing me with a thrilling force and I was excited for the change. His lips parted and his warm tongue slivered out to lick my bottom lip. I obliged and let him in before softly grazing my teeth across his tongue. Soon I exchanged it with his upper lip.

Quil sighed in pleasure.

He left my lips to give me a moment to breathe and started to attack my jaw, my cheeks, my eyes, my neck—everywhere was fair game. I felt two actions simultaneously: his hands at the bottom of his t-shirt, and his mouth against my ear lobe. "You sure?" His breathing was ragged.

"Yes," I told him, breathless yet again.

I expected there to be a chill after he took the shirt off but I wasn't cold. I was still warm; Quil's heat was still radiating to me.

I had to force my arms to stay at my side and not cover myself. _Mind as well let him see what he's stuck with. _

And just as I wasn't expecting the warmth, I wasn't expecting Quil's reaction. "You're perfect," he whispered, a slow grin sliding across his face.

Relief flooded into me. He approved.

His lips were at my collar bone again, on my left side. His right arm held up his weight this time, while his left moved down to graze my right breast. I closed my eyes and got ready for what I knew would be spectacular.

It was.

His lips made their way to my other breast on a journey of kisses before finding the nipple. He kissed that too, before taking it into his mouth.

He was so warm, a chill instantly ran through the rest of my body. I arched my back, begging him for more. He did so with vigor, swirling his tongue around the bud, grazing it tenderly with his teeth. His hand was no less of a champion as it massaged and pinched it's charge lightly.

"Quil," I couldn't help myself. "God, Quil, that's…perfect."

He laughed huskily. "Moving on…" he kissed his way down to my belly button, pausing to dip his tongue in my navel as his hands hooked around my panties, tugging them out of the way in an instant. I kicked the stupid things off and let Quil regain control.

Like he had with my breasts, Quil paused to marvel at the sight spread before him.

He spoke so quickly, I wasn't sure, but it _sounded _like, "Absolute perfection."

He used one of his arms to keep my legs spread, and used his other hand to dip inside me. First he only used one finger, probing in and out. Eventually he added a second and a third. His thrusts quickened and soon I was seeing stars—and screaming.

"Ohh, OOOOOOOOH. Quil! Qu-_il_!" I drug his name into two syllables. I was just about to reach the top of this mind-blowing passion when he pulled out completely. I gained enough strength to look up at him. He had that devilish smirk across his face and licked his lips. He bent his head down and replaced his fingers with his tongue.

It was better than the dream. His warm, wet tongue was unlike anything I could have ever imagined. I felt my eyes squeeze together and my back arch again, just from the pure pleasure of it. I was floating, like I was in heaven. Nothing mattered e except for the way he twirled inside of me, and the way his fingers played with my swollen clit.

I could feel the fire burning inside of me, the tension building up deep in my stomach. I was a volcano, building up higher and higher before finally, I exploded.

"QUIIIIIIIIL!"

I rode out the after-waves of pleasure greedily, sighing, moaning, and breathing heavily. When I regained composure, I turned to my fully clothed Quil, who was lying at my side, watching me.

"Now," I grinned. "It's your turn."

A/N:

So here's the deal. It took me two tries to write this chapter. The first draft started off steamy turned boring when Claire got all "I'm scared," and started asking Quil, "What are we?" and the plot just died. So for all of you fans who aren't quite sure what Quil and Claire are just yet, don't worry. They don't even know what they are. So as soon as they figure it out, you will too.

And jeeze. After I figured out that part, I decided that most of you were right; Of course Quil would want to know about her dream. So yay for that :)

Finally, you know the drift. At the moment, I've got 49 reviews total, and 24 of those were for Chapter Two. Once I get 24 _more_, I'll start writing Chapter 4. All in all, you should be getting the latest steaminess right around review number 70.

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

Yours,

SecretlySpellman


	4. Chapter 4

Quil & Claire.

Quil Ateara

**So I just made my seventeen year old soul-mate have her very first mind blowing orgasm and now she says it's my turn. Can you say jizz-in-my-pants?**

**Well almost anyway. The only thing holding me back was the fact that this was **_**Claire.**_** She just **_**couldn't **_**be that sex-crazed vixen you dream about as a twelve year old boy. She was my Claire Bear, not my fuck buddy. But...**

**She was also my soul mate, meaning we're going to spend our lives together. We'd have kids one day, and for that to happen we **_**would **_**have to have sex. One day. Like tomorrow!**

**Wishful thinking. **

_**Focus Ateara! **_**My one true love wants to show her undying devotion. Why not let her? I silently contemplated the consequences. **

**Would allowing Claire to give me head hurt her? Probably not. I'd control myself before it got to that point. **

**Would it benefit her? If I **_**didn't**_** let her do it she'd get upset, saying how she wasn't a little kid anymore and did what she wanted, a line she'd been using since she was fifteen. **

**Obviously I wouldn't mind her going through with it, but my primary duty is to her safety, both emotional and physical. **

**"Quil?" Claire sounded anxious. I had let my contemplating go on for too long and now she was **_**anxious.**_

**"Yeah, Claire Bear?" **

**"You okay?" Her deep sapphire eyes searched mine hesitantly.**

**"Yeah, I just," I sighed and my voice turned to a whisper. "I don't want to hurt you. I want you to make sure that this is what you want to do, that I'm not pushing you. We don't have to rush into things, we have plenty of time, a whole **_**life**_**time together. So don't feel like you **_**have**_** to do this, because I can wait. I've waited seventeen years, I think I can handle a few months."**

**I meant the last part of my sermon to be humorous but Claire wasn't laughing. In fact, she was scowling, glaring in my direction. I could even hear a dull growl coming from in her chest. Guess my wolfy characteristics were rubbing off on her.**

**"You **_**must**_** be joking. Please, **_**tell**_** me you're joking," her scolding tone made me want to sit in the corner with my ears folded to my fur. **

**"No?" I asked, questioning myself. **

**"You act like you're the **_**only**_** one with hormones! The only one that wants to please their mate!" She'd risen from the bed and began pacing back and forth. I don't think she realized she was nakedly pacing but rather than have her stop I didn't remind her. **

**"How is it fair that **_**you**_** can please**_** me**_** but **_**I**_** can't please you?" She threw her hands in the air, annoyed.**

**"Claire, I think I should clarify. I didn't say you **_**couldn't**_**, I simply said you should think about what you want to do before you do it. Don't feel pressured is all I ask," I looked deeply into her eyes, confirming my statement.**

**"Oh," Claire thought about that for a moment. "Well...just know that whatever I do is my choice. If I'm ever uncomfortable I'll let you know. But for now," she positioned herself right in front of me. "Just relax," she put her hands on my knees, prying them apart, before moving them up to my face. "And enjoy, please." **

**Before I had time to reply Claire was kissing me fiercely. Screw innocent. I liked this new, adventurous Claire quite a bit. She tried to be covert about it but I knew when she tugged at my shirt she wanted it off. I quickly obliged and felt the bulge in my pants lengthen as she eyed me appreciatively. She'd seen me shirtless before but now it was hers for the taking and she liked that. I could smell the confidence from her rise in adrenaline. **

**She pushed us back further on the bed toward the five or six pillows I had stacked against the headboard. Claire was now effectively straddling me and it felt right. After all these years my feelings for her were not so 'creepy.' She rested on hand on my chest and used the other to balance herself as she leaned down to my ear. **

**"I'm sorry if it's not good. I'll get better, I promise," she whispered and it was as though she was five again, warning me about her ballet recital. She had been worried about remembering all the choreography but preformed beautifully. Perhaps the same would apply here. **

**I tried to focus on the--sexy--seventeen-year-old Claire rather than her five-year-old counterpart and answered as I moved one hand to the small of her back and the other to cup her face towards mine. "Claire, I love you." That was all I needed to say. She smiled brilliantly and kissed me softly. She let her hand trail down my muscled frame and whimpered into the kiss. I smiled despite myself.**

**"I'm glad my physique is satisfactory," My tone was a smug, even for me.**

**"Mmm, quite," said Claire, taking the opportunity of us not kissing to cascade her lips along my neck. I realized she was doing almost exactly what I had done to her, minus the breast experience. I seemed to have forgotten this is the first time she's done this.**

**Yep, my pants needed to come off, like **_**now.**_

**As though she read my mind, Claire unfastened my button and zipper. I raised my hips to allow her to take them off but she wasn't expecting it; I hit my groin against her face. To my surprise, instead of abasing me she giggled. **

**"Aren't these supposed to come off first?" Claire asked enticingly. **

**I played coy with the wolfish smirk she loved. "Whoops, guess I'm just a little impatient."**

**She smiled devilishly. "For that, you'll have to wait for the **_**real**_** show and enjoy a preview." **

**She crawled back up me and grabbed my hand. I wasn't sure what her plan was but I would play along. **

**"Don't watch!" She commanded and I obeyed. Oh, my bashful little Claire.**

**Instead of watching, I focused on feeling. She took my index finger deeply into her soft, wet mouth and squeezed around it tightly. She moved back in forth, allowing it to maneuver in and out fluidly. Next she added her tongue and allowed it to flick and encompass the digit in its entirety. "A preview," she had said. Meaning this is what would be happening to a very different part of me...**

**It took every bit of control not to explode in my pants right then and there. Rather, I just moaned and fantasized about what was to come.**

**Claire let go of my hand and looked me in the eyes. She didn't need to say anything, I could tell she was ready to move on to the "**_**real**_** show" as she had called it. **

**She pulled off both my jeans and boxers in one fowl swoop, tossing them carelessly onto the floor. She stared at me and gulped. **

**"Don't be nervous, Claire. I love you," I added with a smile and laid down again. **

**"I'll get acquainted first, if you don't mind," said Claire quietly. **

**I grinned, "Sweetie you can do whatever you like."**

**No one needed to tell her twice. I felt her small, cold hands wrap around my package, causing me to inhale deeply. Despite that it was only her hand pleasuring me, I felt a wetness that was not my own. Had Claire **_**licked**_** her hand before touching me? Holy shi--I was cut off as Claire began sliding her hand along me, moving up and down to a tribal, rhythmic beat. **_**Up, down, up, up, down **_**it seemed to go. She moved her hand from the bottom to the top of my shaft before plummeting back down again. Claire continued the torture by moving halfway up, pausing, then rising to the top before climactically shooting back down. I couldn't believe what was she was doing to me, before I knew it I felt myself beginning to come closer and closer to just unloading right there. I felt my blood boil and exhaled quickly. **

**This wasn't going to work. I had to distract myself or I was going to finish before we even got to the starting line. I decided to think about the route I had taken to get to Olympia, but that only reminded me of why I went all the way there in the first place: the condoms and who I was going to use them with. **

**As this thought entered my head, Claire's hand had relocated to a very, very nice spot. She used her middle and ring fingers to squeeze, knead, and caress the most sensitive part of my manhood. **

**"Cluh-**_**aire**_**, Claire Bear it's close, **_**so **_**close," I said, gasping. Claire released me instantly and I sat up in disarray. **

**"What's wrong?" She asked, her sapphire doe eyes gleaming. **

**"You...stopped."**

**Claire's seductive smirk went well with the husk in her voice. "Quil, I want you to cum in my mouth, not my hand."**

**My jaw dropped. Holy. Fucking. Shit. How did I get so lucky?  
"So, if you will kindly hush and go back to **_**not **_**watching I'd appreciate it."**

**It took me a few seconds to process what she had just said and comply, but she feigned patience well and remained unmoving while I did as she asked.**

**As my head hit the pillows, Claire's mouth engulfed its namesake. My hips bucked unexpectedly from the intensity of her chillingly cold, wet mouth. Claire adjusted to me quickly and began what was to be a very long, enjoyable adventure.**

**She tightened her mouth around me, sending electric waves throughout my body. Claire had shifted her way down so she could have the entirety of me in her mouth. **_**God**_** I was in so deep and it felt **_**amazing. **_**For her next trick, Claire attempted to roll her tongue three hundred and sixty degrees around me but relocated north when she choked. Improvising, she focused on my most sensitive spot: the head. Her tongue performed a symphony of movement on the tip of my package, circling the entirety of it, whisking it along the top, and sweeping it along the slit. **

**"God, Claire, honey, that feels **_**so**_** good," I had to pause mid sentence to take a breath. "You got this baby girl."**

**With that encouragement, Claire took on a new challenge and delved down deeper, taking my wholeness in her sweet mouth once more. By relaxing her jaw and throat, she allowed me to get in deeper, engulfing me fully. She began moving up and down at a steady pace as her tongue acted like a slippery snake slithering along me. My perfect love continued softly moving up and down though her pace soon quickened. As she reached the top of my shaft, Claire used her magnificent tongue to ghost across my head, then as she raced back down she traced around the base wickedly, connecting the my two most pleasurable areas. She began to go faster and faster until the feeling was so intense I grabbed hold of the bedding for support. **

**Finally I braved what I had been waiting for and opened my eyes. It only took nine seconds of watching Claire Young give me head, watching her pump up and down my manhood, before I finally reached the cliff. **

**"God--Claire--this--is it--fuck.**_**" **_**I was breathing so heavily I mind as well have been hyperventilating.**

**Claire rose to the challenge and flaunted her new found skill, egging my finish to arrive.**

**And it did.**

**She swallowed dutifully and crawled up beside me. **

**Her voice was soft, "Was that okay?"**

**I was still breathing too hard to answer completely so I hoped a simple, "Oh, yeah," would suffice. **

**It didn't.**

**"You sure? I didn't think I got you in deep enough," Claire said sighing. **

**I took a quick deep breath so I could explain to her how ridiculous she sounded. **

**"Claire. That was by far, the best thing I could have ever experienced. Better than I could have ever imagined," My extremely satisfied tone reaffirmed my words. **

**Claire's cobalt eyes danced as she smirked. She was extremely satisfied with herself, just as I had thought she'd be.**

**"Well I'm glad I passed," said Claire confidently.**

**"It was never a test, my dear," I remarked with the perfect level of cheesiness. **

**Claire's sweet smile replaced her smirk as she stated simply, "I love you."**

**"And I love you too," I replied. "But I'm exhausted. I think we should call it a night." **

**Claire nodded as she rose from the bed and looked around the floor. She bent down for a moment and collected two articles of clothing from the floor, both of which belonged to me. Silently I was tossed my boxers and grudgingly put them back on while she fit into my black shirt though on Claire, it could have been a dress as long as it was. The black contrasted delightfully against her tawny skin making it "glow" just as mine did in her twelve-year-old self's words. **

**She crawled into bed next to me but didn't go under the covers. "No quilt can hold a kindle to you, sweets," Claire explained. I smiled and let her nuzzle against me. I wasn't sure if it was her high level of comfort around me or just the high temperature level but Claire quickly succumbed to her exhaustion.**

**I placed a kiss on the top of her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight Claire Bear," before allowing to fall asleep happily, knowing when I awoke Claire would be right there beside me.**

A/N:

Bottom line? I suck. No excuses, I just suck.

_(But if you do want an __**excuse**__, here's one)_ I can say though that I truly have tried to update. But every time I update any story I read what I've already written first so I get all the details right. Unfortunately, this story is way good. So good that every time I read it I can't help but think, "Daggnabit. How can I beat _that_?!_"_ But tonight I decided I couldn't be mean anymore and should just update, so sorry it took over a year...

Feedback:

Just so everyone knows, this _is _a mature story, meaning there will be lemons, meaning dirty scenes. If this offends you...just skip over those parts I suppose. Also, the sections written in Quil's point of view will more than likely be a bit dirtier/chauvinistic because he _is_ a hormone engaged boy. If you want to read about someone with much more private thoughts perhaps a Bella/Edward fic is for you? I will stay true to my characters, so I apologize to certain readers in advance. Thank you to everyone who subscribed to either this story, or myself as an author. That means more to me than any dollar amount ever will. To those who favored my stories and/or me as an author, again, thank you.

Please note: My work is **mine.** Not yours, _**mine. **_For instance, I was the first to use Claire Bear and now I see it everywhere in Claire/Quil fanfictions. Trust me, I checked before I began this story in case _copying_ other people's work annoyed other others too. It's just wrong. If you can't come up with good material yourself, I'm sorry. But that leaves _**absolutely no room **_for you to _**PLAGERIZE**___my work.

_(Now that that ugly bit is out of the way, onto)_

To specific readers:

Abrile: I laughed quite a bit at your comment. Guess you'll just have to read to find out what happens next! :O

NOtalka: Sorry it took so long. Thank you for all those periods (or perhaps they were ellipses?). They made me chuckle.

CH 5?:

Because I SUCK, I'll post the next chapter up by the end of the weekend. The review quota will go back into play then, so enjoy your freebie. ;)

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.

Yours,

SecretlySpellman


End file.
